Tavern of Misfits
by Wild as the Wind Is
Summary: Edward, Emmett, and Jasper Cullen are brothers living during the time of the Wild West. Rose is a saloon girl, while her sister Alice is married to an abusive husband. Bella and Edward share a forbidden love against her father's wishes. When things take a turn for the worst, these couples will do anything to save each other. Will they prevail? Set around 1870. All human. Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me because I'm a sucker for historical fiction. No worries, all main characters (All the Cullens and others) will be introduced in one way or another. Throughout the series I'll put in multiple pov's depending on the situation. This time around, we got Jasper. c:**

**Welcome to The Tavern of Misfits and the time of whiskey, women and gold. c:**

* * *

_True love will triumph in the end- which may or may not be a lie, but if it is a lie, it's the most beautiful lie we have." -John Green_

* * *

"Jasper." Edward's voice sounded muffled as I tried to wake up. "Jazz, we need to leave soon!"

I groaned, not liking the sound of that. My head throbbed and my body ached. I couldn't quite remember last night. I was either hung over, sore from a fight, or both.

When I tried opening my eyes, the sunlight pierced my eyes more than it should have. My body felt weighted, like trying to get up was a painful, lost cause. After a few seconds, Edward tried to get my attention by hitting me, which felt more like a gunshot than Edwards fist. "Come on Jazz! We have stuff to do today."

Both. Definitely both.

"What are you doing today?" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

Edward was more impatient than usual, having to rebutton his shirt again after doing wrong the first time.

"What do you think I'm doing? I have the afternoon shift at two and I need to go see Bella before that."

"Where's Emmett? Did he head for the bar already?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

Edward glared at me. "Getting drunk isn't supposed to make you stupid."

I feigned a laugh. "Alright, alright. You mind if I come along? I gotta go get Emmett before he kills someone."

He nodded. "Hurry up, though. I want as much time to see Bella as possible."

I sighed, setting my feet on our creaky wooden floor. I rubbed my face and took my time despite his impatience.

"Up!" Edward snapped.

I was way too tired to argue, and I knew he was right. Edward and I were the only ones who had steady paying jobs. Emmett could do just about anything, but he was too nice to ask for money when he helped people fix their fence or help break a horse. We both tried to get him to find somewhere to work, but he could never hold down a job. One way or another, he ended up at the local Tavern.

I got up and cleaned myself up, putting on a fresh shirt while Edward finished shaving. In about ten minutes both of us were out the door. It was a rare day when the heat was bearable. The clouds gave us decent cover as we walked to the barn and with horses anxious to leave, raced to the Swan house.

The Swan's place was just big enough for the two of them. Bella and her father that is. Their one prize was the garden that Bella spent most of her time in. She didn't say much, but you could tell Edward hung on her every word. He was more than sweet on her, and all you had to do was look at Bella to know she felt the same way.

Charlie, however, had other plans: Jacob Black . Jacob was a good enough guy, and it didn't hurt that he had more money than God. It wasn't that Edward wouldn't have been able to take care of her, but Jacob and Bella had known each other since they were children and it seemed like the perfect fit. I understood where Charlie was coming from, he wanted Bella to have the best life she could. Jacob's family has the biggest piece of land I've ever seen, and he was supposed inherit it when his father died. They were a powerful family when making the decisions for the town. Besides the three of us Cullen brothers, they were respected by pretty much everyone. Bella and Jacob made a perfect fit. The one problem: she loved Edward.

Sure, Jacob and Bella were comfortable with each other, friends even, but she didn't love him.

I remember the first time Bella and Edward saw each other, it was magnetic, and one seemed to not be able to function without the other. Lucky for Edward, Charlie didn't suspect a thing.

When we got to their house, Bella must have seen us coming. She had a big smile on her face and was wearing Edwards favorite color. A deep blue that made her hair look a little brighter and her skin a little less pale and more porcelain. She carried a basket that was full of bread or books or anything she could think of that would make her dad not suspect anything about Edward dropping by.

"Edward." She said, sounding relieved to see him. She set her basket down and ignoring the fact that I was there, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Edward drew back quickly, looking up at her house. "Bella, what about-"

"Daddy went to visit Billy, he'll be gone for the next four or five days." She said, looking a little too happy about being alone.

"What?" Edward said, still glancing at the door as if any moment Charlie would burst through it and kill him where he stood.

"Dad left early this morning! He had to talk with Billy about some of the arrangements for..." Her voice trailed off. That didn't sound good. Things were moving along with the engagement. You could see the distress on her face, I wondered if she would ever have the guts to tell Charlie how she felt. She was his only daughter, and he was fiercely protective of her.

"He left you alone?" I asked, not believing that Charlie would ever leave her unprotected.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Jacob said he would come by tomorrow to check on me."

Edward frowned and wrapped her in his arms. I looked away, feeling unwelcome all of a sudden.

"I'll tell the guys at work you're feeling bad. I'll even check in with Carlisle so they won't suspect anything." I said. Edward's eyes lit up at the idea of spending an entire day with Bella. He nodded, trying to keep his composure as they smiled at each other. I just laughed, they sure had gotten themselves in a world of trouble. As if Edward could read my mind, he shoved me, mumbling to himself. "Get outta here."

"You two be careful. If anything goes wrong I'll have to clean up the mess." I said, but they didn't seem to hear me. They were already lost in each other. Edward took her arm and led her back into the house.

I rode fast, eager to get to the saloon. Judging by the sun, it was around one o'clock. Emmett would need major back up by now.

Emmett loved to fight, and the saloon was the perfect place to do that. I'm not sure if it was the adrenaline rush, or if he felt like it was a competition. Either way, Emmett never backed down. He had many admirers, but he never took any of them seriously. Because there was one other reason he spent all of his time at the bar, and her name was Rose. Edward and I never understood why he took such a liking to her, but it probably had something to do with the fact that she was the prettiest women in town.

I walked in and immediately saw Emmett. It was amazing we were all brothers, because none of us looked anything like each other. Emmett was the biggest out of us, looking more like a bear than a man. Edward was the oldest and the scrawniest, and I was somewhere in the middle. The thing that set me apart was my scars. They were from plenty of things, mostly from mistakes at work and fights. Being a black smith and Emmett's brother wasn't easy, and my body showed it.

I explained to the owner that Edward was real sick, and he told me to check with Carlisle. Since Edward had a good record, he didn't question it. By that time, Emmett saw me and waved.

"Jasper! Over here!" Emmett yelled from the middle of the bar. He set his cards on from the poker table, telling them to deal him out. He gripped my shoulder and grinned at me like he hadn't seen me in ages.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as he found another table for us to sit at. I couldn't help but notice it seated three instead of two.

"Thought you would need some help. And since Ed ain't coming to work today I thought I'd come to keep an eye on you."

"Why isn't Eddie boy coming? Everything alright?" Emmett asked, sounding a little worried. It wasn't often Edward missed work.

"Yeah, Bella's Dad is gone for awhile, so he wanted to spend the day with her. What about you? I was sure I was gonna have to pay off some damages already."

"I'm on my best behavior today." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. I looked around and realized Rose wasn't here, which would explain how he was acting. All it took was someone looking at Rose the wrong way for him to go haywire.

"Good. One more fight and they'll kick you out for sure."

He laughed as if that wasn't an actual possibility. I was about to say something about it, but his eyes looked passed me and were focused on something-or rather _someone_ else.

"I'll be damned." Emmett breathed. His smile was a little too big for it to be anyone but...

"Rose! Take the guys over there for me, will you?"

Sure enough, there she was, coming down the stairs. One of the saloon girls had noticed us from across the bar and nodded in our direction. She poured another round for her and a man who was clearly too drunk for one.

Rose seemed to have just started her shift. She nodded and turned around to see Emmett, who was as happy as he could be.

Her look was one that could kill. She was famous for being the biggest tease and the one who didn't take anything from any man who was lucky enough to get her attention. She wasn't taking any prisoners this afternoon either. Her curls lingered around her shoulders and her dress was as red as her lips. Her blue eyes were stunning as she fought to hide that satisfied smile while walking toward us.

Still, Emmett was too honest to be too much trouble for her. She made her way over, counting some money in her hand I assumed she got from one of many eager dance partners. It reminded me that she wasn't here to mess around, this was what she did for a living. I couldn't imagine waking up every morning and forcing myself to entertain some of the pigs in this room day after day. I think there was a deeper reason Rose wore a smile every time Emmett wondered in here. He was easy to please and never made her uncomfortable. A break in the never ending chaos that happened in this saloon every night.

She smiled a little more as she added up the last bit of change in her hand. "You don't look lonely enough to need my company, Mr. Mcartey."

Emmett stopped smiling immediately, but didn't take his eyes off her.

He still seemed to be dazed, even after I nudged him. She huffed, looking a little offended. "I can find someone else for you If I'm not what you had in mind."

That brought Emmett back to life, but he didn't move. His eyes said everything though, they were a little too panicked. "No! It ain't that! It's just that-"

"Just _what_?" She said, crossing her arms. You could tell she didn't take lightly to getting rejected, assuming she ever had been before. I couldn't tell whether she was playing him or if she was just having a bad day and took his gawking to be an insult.

"You're the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Emmett breathed. Honestly, I was surprised he hadn't said anything before this, it was a miracle he had held out this long. I buried my face in my hands, not wanting to see Rose slap him or do God knows what else. Honesty didn't get you very far in a bar. Emmett's words were sober and true, but he might as well been any other drunk saying something like that. But Emmett was in love, which was worse than any kind of drunk.

I'm sure she had gotten that line from every poor soul who wandered in just to catch a glimpse of her. But Emmett's eyes must have meant more to her than I thought, because she seemed to be caught of guard by the sincerity of his words.

She still looked angry. Emmett was about to say something else, another explanation which was probably worse than the first one. She interrupted him, still on guard, but something was different. Rosalie Hale was impressed, and that was something I had never seen before. Her smile was smug, but her eyes were bashful.

"I'll go get us some drinks."

Emmett waited for her to turn around before he started grinning like an idiot. I shook my head and started chuckling to myself. He was head over heals for a women who barely gave him the time of day. But none of it mattered to him. It didn't matter what she did every day in this bar, it didn't matter that she didn't seem to like him. All he cared about was Rose, and he was sure things would work out in his favor.

We heard the doors open with a little too loud of a bang, and everyone, including me, turned to see who entered our hallowed saloon.

* * *

**For those of you having trouble visualizing this, I might post up some pictures on my profile? R&R. I'm really excited about this story, and hope you all take to it as well as I have. Next chapter should be up by next week, also introducing new characters. I know...shocking! With my track record, I wouldn't believe me either lol.**

**I hope you all had wonderful holidays with your families! c: **


	2. Chapter 2

**What's this? I'm being punctual with a story update? Must be magic. c:**

* * *

_"Since I was young, I have always known this: Life damages us, every one. We can't escape that damage." -Veronica Roth_

* * *

James. Looking at him then reminded me of how much I hated him.

Everyone quickly turned away, seeing him around here wasn't too surprising, but he wasn't very even tempered either.

He walked by table after table, getting no greetings from anyone in the entire place. The bartender, Mike, already had his drink poured and ready in the spot he took in the corner every afternoon.

Rose came back to our table with our drinks and ignored the chair that was meant for her, sitting in Emmett's lap instead. Her body language was different than before. A mixture of fear and anger seemed to seep all the way in her bones as she looked James up and down. Emmett could sense it, and his hand touched her's on the table as he took a large swallow of his beer. Rose smiled to herself at the gesture she would have had to pretend to like at if it was any other man.

After a few moments of silence, Emmett couldn't bare to see her upset anymore. "What is it?" He asked with a hushed tone in her ear.

She glared in James's direction again, making us all look. Mike poured him another drink and James showed no signs of stopping.

"Poor Alice." She said, shaking her head and downing a shot herself.

That got my attention. "What about Alice?"

"She's the one who has to take care of that bastard."

"What do you mean?"

It was my turn to receive a look from her. "They're married."

My breath caught in my throat. Married...

"You mean he's the one who does that to her?"

She nodded, leaning against Emmett a little more.

I was at a loss. "I-I thought that-"

"You thought what?" She snapped, not really mad at me, but the situation. "Those bruises showed up by themselves? She doesn't deserve them..." She paused, shivering a little. "And he doesn't deserve her."

Everyone saw the bruises on her wrist and neck, peeking out of the dresses she wore. What made you second guess yourself was her smile. She was always gentle and had time to visit. Rose was right, James could live a thousand lives and never deserve her. I decided it was the one thing we had in common.

As if on cue, Alice came in, opening the doors calmly. It wasn't very often a women like Alice came in, so it was almost as attention getting as James's. I looked at her and all of a sudden felt sick to my stomach. She was so beautiful, but looked so tired. She was small and almost sickly looking. She glanced over at Rose, and looked they shared was telling. All at once I remembered what was so easy to forget. They were sisters.

They looked impossibly different, almost like Emmett, Edward, and I did. But we were all blood, and would do anything for each other. And as Rose watched Alice carefully cross the bar, every muscle in her body tensed.

Seeing Alice next to James made every hair on my neck stand up. It was like she was standing next to a ticking time bomb. He had his head down on the table in front of him, like if she touched him he would break all boundaries between them.

She looked petrified of him, her voice came out timid and barely audible. "James, it's time to come home now."

He did not stir.

"James, we have to go."

After a few seconds, he lifted his head up from the table and couldn't find his balance even sitting on the chair. I stood up immediately, sensing something was off, and it wasn't the fact that he was having trouble standing. My hand touched my gun at my side, but I stopped myself. If Alice was in the middle of this, I wouldn't risk her like that. It would be more satisfying giving James's a taste of his own medicine anyway.

Emmett lifted Rose off of him gently, standing up with me too. I could feel his eyes on me, trying to gauge my reaction. For the most part, he knew me better than I knew myself, but this fact was certain to me: If Alice was touched, there would be nothing stopping me.

James wouldn't. No matter how drunk he was, he would never hit her in public. Everyone could ignore all the marks on her skin as long as he didn't give himself completely away. He was always smart about it, he had to be if he had gotten away with it for this long.

Alice seemed to be at a loss, and let her guard down because of the state he was in. She sensed how many eyes were watching her, and she smiled a little, trying to play it off almost like a game between the two. She touched James's arm softly, making him flinch and look up at her irritably.

Rose almost walked forward, only stopped by Emmett who grabbed her arm and shook his head. He knew what would happen if she tried to help. And for all of his good nature, he would kill rather than see anything happen to her.

The bar had grown eerily quiet, the only sound was the band and a few muffled whispers.

Alice tried to help her husband one last time. "Here, let me help you-"

Suddenly, he grabbed her. It made her jump, so scared she couldn't even scream.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP." He bellowed. His hands seem to dig into her skin and she tried to pull away. He shoved her on the ground. Who knows how many bruises Alice had already. She winced, gripping her shoulder.

There was a split second in time when no one moved. No one could do anything but look at Alice on the floor, and the man who had put her there. For one second, the bar at the end of this God-forsaken town was silent.

But it was Alice that made me sprang into action. I walked over, anger pulsing through my veins. James was moving slow and drunk, and was no match for my anger and skill. A nasty combination.

I hardly heard Mike as he attempted to defuse the situation. "Cool it Whitlock. I won't be having any trouble."

"Looks like you're a little late." I spat. I shoved him, and with my heart beating furiously fast, I punched James with all my strength behind it. James was tough, but only when he was sober. He was out cold on the floor and could stay that way for all I cared. I turned around, ready to help Alice, but someone was standing in my way. Laurent. He was James's only friend and he didn't help his drinking problem. His eyes were hard, but that wasn't unusual. He seemed to be passive enough, almost tired of having to take care of Jame's messes.

"You wanna join him?" I said, my voice thick with rage. Anything between Alice and I was worth any fight. I was good, no matter how big he was, I was the best fighter around and Laurent seemed to know it. He walked passed me _and_ James, leaving the bar as calm as when he came in. I was still fuming, seeing James on the ground.

"Jasper..." I heard a small voice say. I looked down to see Alice, who somehow looked relieved and scared at the same time.

I walked over, and helped her up, trying to ignore how she was looking at me. Her green eyes were wide and startling in more ways than one. I calmed down instantly with her in my arms. My hands ran over her forearms gently, where James had gripped them so tightly. Alice was so small, and she shook as if she were cold.

"Are you okay?" I asked, knowing full well that she wasn't.

Alice didn't have time to respond, I felt Rose's hand on my shoulder.

"I got her." Rose said. She took Alice and led her out the door, saying things quietly to draw her out of her state of shock.

"Jasper." I heard Emmett's voice say behind him. He knew my temper and chose his words carefully. "Alice is going to be okay. Rose is gonna take Alice back to our place."

Alice was in safe hands, which was enough to calm me down. For now.

"Go with Rose and Alice, make sure Edward knows. I'll go see if I can get Carlisle." I said. "We're going to need more help."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It feels great that people are interested into the story so near the beginning. c:**

******Chapter 3 will be here soon, perhaps before New Years? **


	3. Chapter 3

******Woo-Hoo! Back again! I won't see you guys until January, so HAPPY NEW YEARS. This chapter is *Drumroll* Edward's point of view!**

* * *

_"But now, I am also learning this: We can be mended. We mend each other." Veronica Roth_

* * *

As Jasper rode off, I realized I had never been alone with Bella before, not like this anyway. Walking back into her house, I imagined it to be ours. The thought alone made me laugh, partly because it was such a nice thought, but mostly because it was a ridiculous one. But I would have done anything to make it true.

"Would you like to go in the garden?"

I nodded, happy to do anything as long as I was with her. We walked out the back door and she grabbed her watering can. I let her do most of the talking, which I noticed she did around me more than anyone else. She talked about the book I gave her last month and how she had read it three times. She talked about how nice it was to get out from under Charlie's watchful eye for a little while. I let her talk about anything and everything, because although it sounded like I was a love sick child, I didn't mind doing anything except listen to her.

After we had walked through the entire garden more than a few times, she stopped and looked up at me guiltily. "Edward, you should told me I was rambling! We've been out here for half an hour and you've said three words to me."

I grinned, knowing she would say something like that after awhile. Bella didn't like to much attention. "I'm not complaining, I like hearing you talk."

"I just don't want to waste any time..." She mumbled. But to me, this wasn't wasting time. I was lucky to spend any time with her at all.

"Have you had breakfast?" She asked, and I shook my head. "I could make something for you if you'd like." We almost went through the door to the living room but she stopped in the doorway.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She said, reaching down for the basket on the ground. "This is for you."

I chuckled. "What is it this time?"

She glared, but fought to hide the smile. "It's a real gift, I promise."

I lifted the blanket and shook my head. "How did you make this without Charlie knowing? Without _me_ knowing?"

"Is that a thank you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes!"

It was a picture of us. Slightly blurry, because I didn't know the picture was being taken. We were gazing at each other from across the room. She was by the window, so her face was bright and you could see every detail of her face. The soft wave of her hair and the few freckles on her nose. I was by the fireplace, so a shadow was cast on the half of me that wasn't by the firelight. No matter the differences between us personality wise, we both had that same look on our faces. Longing. Such a need for each other. It was odd, our predicament, but it was nice to know we both felt the same about each other. You could see it.

"It's perfect." I said, the words coming out more like a whisper. For the first time I felt like our love wasn't a secret, it was something real. Something you could hold in the palm of your hand.

"Do you really like it? It was one day when Charlie had left a little early. You were about to cross the room and I knew if I didn't get it then I would never be able to." She said, more excited than she had been in a while. I think the engagement had taken a toll on her, more than what I let myself believe at times.

"It's fantastic Bella..." Suddenly, I had an idea. "Do you still have the camera?"

She blinked, having to think. "Yes, I think so." She walked over and opening the drawer, holding the camera with care. "Why? Did you want to see it?"

"I want you to have a picture too." I said, feeling like it wasn't fair. I got have this as a gift and Bella was the one who was struggling the most.

Her eyes went wide, surprised at my insistence. "No, that's alright. I wanted that to be your gift."

"Because you don't want one?" My breath caught in my throat, fearing the answer.

Her face went pale, hearing the pain in my voice. "_Of course_ I want one. I just..." Her voice wavered, and all my fear being replaced with hers. "I'm scared, Edward."

Scared. I sighed at how easily I doubted her, of course she was scared. I walked over, embracing her.

"How are we going to do this?" She said, her shaky voice coming through my shirt that she was gripping so tightly.

I was quiet, because I didn't know the answer. I made no promises except one.

"Together. We're going to do this together."

It's interesting, the strength you feel when you know you have too. And when Bella held me, I felt strong for her.

"Stay here." I said quietly. I walked over to the camera, getting it set up to take. She had a small smile on her face as she watched me.

I walked back to the center of the room where she stood. "Humor me." I said, knowing she would scoff and shake her head, which she did.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too." I said smiling. And just for a second, I got lost staring at her. All of a sudden the distance between us felt too far, as far as the picture of us across the room staring at each other.

I placed my hand on her cheek, my thumb whipping a small tear away just before it fell. And as we kissed, I heard the camera go off.

_This_ was why Bella was so scared. She wanted this reality. The reality the picture would show. The one second when this was our house and our love that was so real that it hurt to hide it was captured.

Unless something changed, she would be married Jacob and move forward with her life, with nothing to show for all of our time together except this picture.

We were still kissing when I heard the door swing open.

"Bella! Is Edward still here?"

I jumped, my whole body frozen. I let go of Bella immediately, clearing three feet between us.

A laugh boomed through the house. It was a deep sound that practically shook the entire place and made me even more angry. _Emmett._

"Are you crazy?" I yelled, running my hands through my hair and my heart racing.

"Good thing I came in when I did." He said, still laughing.

I turned to Bella still couldn't speak, her face blood red. I wanted to kill him, but by the time I looked back his face was a little too grim, which got my attention.

"What is it?"

"It's Alice. She's got hurt."

"Alice." My mind worked to remember her. "You mean James's wife? How'd she get hurt?"

Emmett winced, his face hardening as he rephrased. "I'll give you a few guesses but you're only going to need one."

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, slightly paniced. He never said too much about her, but you could tell he respected Alice. He seemed to hold her high in his mind, but it was more than respect, _protective_ was more like it.

Emmett knew what I meant. "James's was drunk, one punch was enough. He's cooled off a little, went to go find Carlisle. Alice is..." He tried to find the right word. "She's had it rough."

"Oh no." Bella breathed. "James, he didn't-"

Suddenly, another figure came to stand beside Emmett. A face you couldn't forget. Rosalie Hale, a walking power house in full saloon dress and all. More than intimidating. She crossed her arms, shooting an icy glare.

"Yeah, he did. At least everyone can stop acting like they don't know now." She paused, looking at the two of us as if she just realized we were here. "You're Isabella right? Emmett's told me about you. I'm Rose." She reached her hand out for a shake, which Bella took timidly.

"Bella, just Bella."

"Got it." She turned to me, not bothering to introduce her self because we saw each other almost every day at work. "So this is your girlfriend?"

Emmett's tried to stifle a laugh behind her. I was so caught of guard that I couldn't even answer her question. I was immediately defensive.

"What makes you think we're together?"

Unimpressed, she glanced at both of us like it was obvious.

"That look on your face is why I have a job. At one point or another, every guy in that saloon has that look, sober or drunk. Even this one." She pointed behind her to Emmett without looking at him, which effectively shut him up.

"What look is that?"

She ignored my question. Turning around and walking to the door with Emmett close behind. "We need to get Alice to your house, either of you coming?"

I looked at her, part of me wanting her to come and part of me wanting to keep her out of any trouble.

"Maybe you shouldn't. I think would be safer for you if you stay here."

She smirked, wrapping her arm around mine. "And I think I like the sound of being your girlfriend."

* * *

**Rose is so fun to write, so sassy lol. Hoped you liked a glimpse into the Edward and Bella situation. Crazy in love and crazy enough to think they can get away with it...is there a better kind of reckless? **

**See you in 2014 everybody!**


End file.
